1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a low profile socket connector having improved contacts with a side-by-side arrangement of two arms.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC package, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), is generally coupled with a system via a socket connector mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). A type of LGA (Land Grid Array) socket connector is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,114 issued to Liao, on May 3, 2005, which is suitable to connect an IC package having a plurality of conductive pads at a bottom surface thereof The socket connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. Each contact includes a soldering pad located at a bottom position, a retaining portion extending upwardly from the soldering pad, and a contacting arm further extending upwardly from the retaining portion. The contact is securely retained in the housing by a pair of barbs located at opposite sides of the retaining portion. However, the contact has a relatively large height, and doesn't meet the trend of miniaturization of electronic device.
In view of the above, a low profile socket connector is desired.